Waiting for news
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot based on the promo to Big Brother where I think Emma Will and Sue are waiting for news on Quinn.


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey guys I'm back. Well I have been back for about a week now but I have also been ill with an annoying cough. But now I`m better enough to write at least so I decided to do a short one shot of wemma waiting outside the hospital for Quinn. Hope you enjoy it. Also this is from the point of view of Emma

Waiting for news

I was at home doing wedding preparation when I received the panicked phone call from Will saying Quinn had been involved in a car accident. I managed to drive to the hospital and meet Will and Sue there who had come from Rachel and Finns wedding. I winced at the thought of the dirty hospital but I walked up to my fiancée and softly hugged him

"How is Quinn" I whispered softly.

"Not good" Will murmured "Apparently the doctors say she got hit by a truck slamming into the side of her car. Rachel feels guilty because she feels responsible apparently Quinn was driving back home for her bridesmaid dress when this happened" I glanced to the other side of the room to see Rachel bent over clutching her hands with Finn next to her. I gave a soft smile and Will sat in a chair, I moved to the other chair but Sue was too quick for me

"Pregnant lady here Ella" she smirked "I need all the rest I can get". I shot Will a glance as he looked at me, squeezing my hand as I sat in the chair next to Sue. I started to clutch my hands, wringing them, as hospitals were a dirty place and I needed to concentrate on something. From the corner of my eye I could see Kurt and Blaine next to one another as they clutched their hands too and Brittany and Santana were leant next to each other as well. I smiled as we all wanted Quinn to be safe and get back to some sort of recovery. Will then stood up and glanced at me as we moved to the coffee machine

"Poor Quinn" I murmured as Will filled up his coffee cup at the vending machine "I mean she has been through so much already in her life. Why this now"

"Her mom can't come as well apparently she`s stuck in New York on some sort of Christian weekend Santana informed me so we are the only family she has got at the moment" Will shook his head and I noticed a deep pain spread across his features as he collected his coffee cup. I leant up and kissed his cheek, letting him know that I would always be there for him, and he smiled as we returned to the waiting room.

"Miss Pillsbury?" I heard a voice and I saw Rachel looking up at me "Have you heard anything about Quinn?" her face was tear stricken and I could only guess she had been crying. I shook my head

"What happens if she doesn't recover Finn!. My life could be over if she doesn't recover just because I was too selfish to keep at her for her bridesmaids dress!" Rachel cried in anguish

"Come on Rachel let`s just sit down. I think Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury will let us know if there is any news" Finn replied letting his fiancée sit down. I then sat back down next to Sue who was thumbing through a magazine

"These baby hormones are making me not smell the putrid smell in the hospital Ella" Sue replied as I just nodded trying hard not to let Sue get the better of me. I had enough with my OCD. Will shot a look as he sipped his coffee and I just knew he had his mind on Quinn.

"I let Q back on the Cheerios you know. Just before she had the accident. Of course I can't let her back on now I mean if she recovers. Can't have a disabled cheerleader on my squad I mean what good that could do for my trophies…"

"Sue!" Will hissed under his breath "Maybe a little bit of humility would do in this situation. Some of us are trying to be positive" Sue shot a look to Will as he turned back to his coffee and I gave a faint smile of amusement before hiding the smile. Somehow this wasn't the place for laughter I felt. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Brittany standing there with a card

"Can you give this to Quinn when she wakes up? Santana helped me but I did most of the writing" Brittany smiled proudly

"Sure Brittany" I smiled as I took the card and Brittany walked slowly back to Santana who shot a look of thanks to me. Suddenly a dark haired doctor crossed the room and walked over to me, Will and Sue

"Mr Schuester?" he looked at Will who nodded "And Miss Pillsbury and Miss Sylvester?" he looked at me and Sue who both nodded "Can you come in my office please I have some information". Both me Will and Sue nodded as we stood up and made our way into the doctor's office the rest of New Directions confused and worried.

"Quinn is stable" he replied as we all shot thankful looks at one another "But she is going to be paralyzed from the legs downwards. She will need a wheelchair for the rest of her life"

"But she will live?" Will pressed the doctor who nodded

"Can we see her?" I looked at the doctor who nodded

"But only a few people at a time. She is still very weary from the operation. But yes she can have visitors" the doctor replied. Both me and Will looked at one another as we left the office and prepared ourselves to tell our students that Quinn`s life would never be the same again

Hope you all liked it, Just thought I would write a one shot based on the two promo stills that we got for Big Brother and what I think is Sue and wemma in the waiting room. I should get my next main glee fic up sometime next week as well so please don't forget to review that as well and I should be back in the writing groove soon enough as I am now back from holiday and I am also now much better from my silly virus.


End file.
